


The heart of the home

by Himechi_kaori



Series: Rico and Anna : After the end [5]
Category: RiNa - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Multi, Other, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himechi_kaori/pseuds/Himechi_kaori
Summary: Anna came back tired. Her children and husband came to sooth her out





	The heart of the home

Knock knock.

The faint yet clear sound from the door alerted Aiden. His eyes cleared from boredom and quick up on his feet. 

'It's Mom!' he thought. From folding the sheets, he hurried and opened the door. Only to be greated with weak Anna, standing with a crutch by her right side. Face paler than usual and her eyes drowsy. 

He used to gasp and cry at this sight. But being a 4 year old now, he smiles and carefully hugged her, Anna responded with her fine arm wrapped around his back. 

" I'm home. " she talks softly.

After kissing his mother's cheeks. He mouthed a 'wait here' and went to wake his siblings up.

But the sound of plastic bags dropping hard on the floor stopped him from doing so. He peered from the door, careful to not disturb his parents. Aiden knows these kind of times, is their private take.

" What happened to you..? " Rico as usual, looks like he is about to cry. He supported her arm and removed the crutch, carefully carrying his delicate wife in his hands. They shared a quick peck on the lips before he inhaled the scent of her hair. Sighing hard. 

Anna laughs softly and leans on his chest like its her second nature. 

" Welcome home. The kids were asleep. Lets get you some rest before we wake them up. " He removed his shoes and hers before entering the house. Walking through wide steady strides and placed her in their bedroom to rest. As he tuck her in the bed, he felt someone by their bedroom door.

Aiden looks straight at him with his wide clear eyes. Rico smiled softly and ushered him near. Although usually loud and energetic, Aiden walks without any sound, probably a trait these kids developed from their swift father. They are quite when necessary. 

He sat by the edge of the bed, a bit sad that this time Anna got hurt. Aiden gave her another peck on the cheek before leaving tbe room with Rico, leaving Anna sleeping peacefully.

\----

" Hm? " Niina blinked here eyes. When she sat up, by her side, there is Eli, sleeping soundly. On her lap, Aiden is sleeping and snoring. 

My. They must've slept a while. Hearing the clicking sounds from the kitchen, and seeing their bedroom door open, Niina decides to go help in the kitchen. 

With her rumbled hair, she rubbed her eyes as she pulled Rico's shirt with her tiny hands.

His humming stop when she does. He laughed and grabbed a hairclip on his own hair, crouched down to comb Niina's bangs with his fingers and clipped them away from her face.

" What's for breakfast today dad? " she tried peeking up the counter. Still holding a laddle in his hand, he crouched again and grabbed her with his other arm. Hoisted her up and opened the lid.

Rico blew the sauce a few times before letting her take a sip. They shared a glance. 

" A bit more salt. " she firmly said before rubbing her eyes again. While waiting for Rico to adjust the flavors, she hugged him and saw Eli already peeking from the walls.

" Mom's home. " he casually say. 

" Dad let me down! Now now! " she excitedly clapped. But then Eli got angry and ushered her a heavy 'shh'. 

" She's still resting. " Eli frowned.

Already back on her feet, she tip toed to her parents bedroom, Rico always leave it open so the kids can see their mother even when she is resting. Its morning, the triplets are restless if they dont know their mother's well being. Seeing his wife's blanket properly shift up and down gives him a sense of relief too.

Eli yawns and get back to their room. Bringing the folded shirts inside. He came out not alone though.

" Set up the table please. Niina, open the windows. The wind feels nice today. " Rico removed his apron smoothly, letting his kids finish up.

When he get to the room though, his wife's eyes are staring blankly at him. Rico chuckled inside and kneeled down on the floor by her side, his hand rubbing her arms to check if she is okay. 

He gave another morning kiss on her forehead.

" Breakfast? " he asks fondly. 

" Cant I just use the wheelchair? " Anna kept half her face hidden in the blanket. Its embarrassing to be carried around all the time. Their kids are not so small anymore.

" Its easier if I just carry you around though. Faster too. Just within the house. I'm strong dont worry~ " Rico gave out a short laugh. Anna glanced to their door. The three chubby faces wait silently behind the door. But their eyes scream worry. 

Honestly its not that bad but Rico would never cease the opportunity to hold his wife around. Its his take of displaying his love. Of course, he'll get the wheelchairs soon. But later in the day. 

Sighing defeatedly, she wrapped her arms around Rico's shoulder and her husband, without a blink, effortlessly carried her for the second time of the day. The children hurried and ran off to the kitchen. Laughing and racing among themselves.

" I GOT IT!! " Aiden exclaimed with joy as he grabbed Anna's favorite chair, sliding it out the table. Niina pouts in defeat and sat in her chair, while Eli waits there with his brother until Rico placed her on the chair gracefully.

Then they rushed to their own seats, forks and spoon in hand, but ready to spill everything within the week to their mom.

The heart of the home is back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fanfic for Elpis Kingdom RP group.


End file.
